Cute Interview
by aiueo4
Summary: Jaejoong harus menjalani interview pekerjaan hari ini. Tapi kesialan beruntun terus melandanya. Sampai pada akhirnya, bagaimana Ia menghadapi calon Bos-nya yang suka berlaku seenaknya dan terkenal galak ? [yaoi YUNJAE]


Title : Cute Interview

Cast

YUNJAE

and another hidden couple.

Disclaimer

Yunho milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong milik Yunho.

Warning

Ejaan Yang _kurang_ Disempurnakan (EYkD). YAOI. BL. MalexMale. Typo(s).

Don't Like Don't Read my Fic. Okay?

Genre : Romance, Drama, GaJe.

Rating : T/T+

Summary :

Jaejoong harus menjalani interview pekerjaan hari ini. Tapi kesialan beruntun terus melandanya. Sampai pada akhirnya, bagaimana Ia menghadapi calon Bos-nya yang suka berlaku seenaknya dan terkenal galak ?

[yaoi YUNJAE]

Check this out! Enjoy :)

\(0.0\) YUNJAE (/ . )/

Senin, 26 November 2012

Matahari bersinar cerah. Bentangan langit biru diatasnya pun terbebas dari -walau- setitik gumpalan awan hitam. Suasana baik sebagai pengawal dari hari yang baik juga. Semoga..

Sosok pria dengan tinggi badan 180cm tengah melenggak-lenggokkan badannya di depan sebuah cermin besar. Mematut kesempurnaan dirinya dengan terus merapikan pakaiannya yang sudah sangat rapi dan pas itu. Sedikit mencondongkan wajahnya beberapa centi lebih dekat dengan cermin itu. Menangkupkan kedua tangan pada pipi chubby miliknya. Menelisik setiap jengkal dari lekukan wajahnya. Memastikan tak ada yang salah dengan wajah-yang bahkan lebih terkesan manis-miliknya.

Membalikkan badan mungilnya. Senyumnya terkembang sesaat doe-eyes nya melihat betapa manisnya JyJy-sang kucing peliharaan-sedang bergelung imut diatas sofa di kamarnya. Kemudian, membusungkan dada, mengepalkan kedua tangannya, dan mengangkatnya ke udara,

"Kim Jaejoong, Fighting !" serunya menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Tuk- Tuk- Tuk-

Jaejoong terus saja mengembangkan senyumnya yang manis itu sampai suara dentukan jam kamarnya menyita perhatiannya.

Berubah 180 derajat raut wajahnya dari sebelumnya.

"OMO! Jam 7.45 ! Telaaaaaaaaat~"

=yunjae=

Pukul 08:05

Hiruk pikuk kota semakin jelas terlihat dengan semakin berkurangnya waktu untuk menuju masuknya jam kerja. Lalu lalang orang-orang yang berstatus sebagai pegawai ataupun pelajar semakin padat di jalanan kota. Mengejar waktu untuk sebisa mungkin tak melewati batas. Begitupun dengan Jaejoong.

Derap langkahnya sangat cepat. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya itu terus mengayun lebar. Berlari cepat dari halte bis untuk menuju sebuah gedung yang diketahui sebagai perusahaan sebagai tempat interview-nya. Butuh waktu 5 menit untuk berlari dan Ia sudah telat 5menit. Ia benar-benar harus bergegas sebelum kesempatan kali ini hilang begitu saja.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Hosh.. Sham..phaihh.. Hosh.."

Dadanya naik turun. Jaejoong mengelap peluhnya di pelipis sembari mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngos-an. Sungguh, kali ini penampilannya jauh berbeda dengan saat Ia mematut dirinya dikaca kamarnya tadi. Selain keringat yang membasahinya, rambutnya juga sudah acak-acakan tak berbentuk. Badannya juga sedikit bau, tak seperti tadi yang masih segar dengan wangi sabun anak-anak yang diapakainya -salah satu kebiasaan Jaejoong yang suka memmakai peralatan mandi untuk anak-anak-.

"Ish, Joongie bauu~ Lebih baik ke toilet dulu!"

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju kedalam gedung. Mengarahkan pandangan matanya ke seluruh penjuru gedung untuk sekedar mencari tulisan "toilet". Ia harus berbenah dulu sebelum mulai melakukan interview. Ia harus benar-benar siap dan harus bisa menampilkan kesan pertama yang baik bagi calon bos nya nanti.

Found

"Toilet.. Joongie sudah telat.."

Jaejoong melangkah cepat. Hanya melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar dan bukan berlari. Hei, ini di dalam gedung kantor, bagaimanapun Ia tak mau menjadi pusat perhatian karena berlari dengan gajenya di tengah-tengah gedung. Dan Ia juga masih punya malu..

Dbukk-

"Ukh, panas.. Appo.."

Jaejoong terpelanting beberapa langkah ke belakang. Ia merintih pelan sambil memegang kemeja bagian dada sebelah kiri. Kemeja yang awalanya berwarna putih bersih itu kini terdona kopi. Ia baru saja tak sengaja menabrak seorang namja tinggi. Sungguh, Jaejoong tak sengaja. Ia sama sekali tak memperhatikan sekitar. Yang Ia pikirkan hanya 'toilet'.

"Mi-"

"BABOYA ! LIHAT BAJU JOONGIE JADI KOTOR. NAMJA PABBO !"

Belum sempat namja yang ditabraknya tadi mengucapkan maaf, Jaejoong dengan emosi langsung saja berujar sekenanya. Memunculkan wajah cengo dari namja didepannya itu. Ia benar-benar sebal sekarang. Kemejanya kotor. Terus bagaimana dengan interviewnya? Apakah Ia harus kembali gagal setelah sekian kali Ia mencoba? Oh Tuhan, bantulah hamba-Mu ini..

"Hei, aku minta maaf. Ok, siapa namamu? Aku akan bertanggung jawab."

Bukkannya menjawab pertanyaan namja didepannya, Jaejoong malah sibuk mengerucutkan bibir poutynya. Hilang sudah ketampanannya sekarang. Ia benar-benar merasa sial hari ini. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 08:35 KST dan pastinya interview sudah dimulai dan Ia benar-benar kehilangan kesempatannya.

"Ukh, BABOYA ! GARA-GARA KAU JOONGIE JADI TIDAK BISA IKUT INTERVIEW. DASAR PENGGANGGU !"

Jdukkk-

Tanpa sadar, Jaejoong melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke kepala namja itu, membuatnya mengaduh pelan. Jaejoong menatap tajam sepasang mata milik namja didepannya itu. Walau dalam hati sedikit gentar, tapi tetap saja keluarlah kata-kata yang pedas ditujukan untuk orang tersebut. Untuk kemudian melangkahkan kakinya -dengan sedikit menghentak-hentakkan kakinya- Jaejoong meninggalkannya. Kembali mengundang kecengo'an namja tadi.

"Ukh, kepalaku sakit.."

=yunjae=

Jaejoong kembali mematut dirinya didepan cermin toilet. Masih belum ingin beranjak dari sini sejak 20 menit yang lalu. Terlihat sekali Ia masih menyesal dengan kejadian sedari pagi. Apa salah dan dosanya? Kenapa Ia benar-benar sial hari ini?

"Jae Hyung ! Kenapa, eoh?"

Jaejoong tersentak kaget untuk kemudian menajamkan doe-eyesnya kepada orang yang baru saja mengagetkannya itu. Tanpa menolah dan hanya melalui refleksi cermin didepannya. Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menimbulkan kekehan kecil dari orang tadi.

"Kenapa Hyung disini? Bukannya Hyung mau ikut interview?"

"Ish, sudah telat Su-ie.." Jaejoong berucap lirih sembari menundukkan wajah putihnya itu. Sungguh, Ia hilang kesempatan.

"Ho? Telat? Bahkan interview dimulai saja belum, Hyungie.."

"MWO? Belum dimulai?" Jaejoong mendongak. Sepasang doe-eyes itu kini melebar dengan sempurna. Membulat lucu sambil sesekali mengerjap pelan. Jaejoong melirik jam ditangannya, mencoba memastikan pukul berapa sekarang.

"Ini sudah jam 09:00 KST, Su-ie. Interview dimulai dari jam 08:30 KST."

"Jae Hyungie, apa Hyung tidak tau kalo interview di undur? Bos-nya sedang tidak dalam mood baik sepertinya."

'Eh? Sedang tidak mood? Bos macam apa dia yang berbuat seenaknya saja dengan mengundul jadwal interview karena sedang tidak mood? Keterlaluan..'

Seperti sudah bisa mendengar kata hati Jaejoong, Junsu hanya tersenyum. Ia tau kalau Hyung nya ini sangatlah polos.

"Apa Hyung juga tidak tau kalo calon bos Hyung adalah orang yang seenaknya? Dia sangat galak, Hyungie.."

Jaejoong bergidik pelan. Jaejoong benar-benar tak tahu kalo calon bos yang akan meng-interview-nya kali ini adalah macam bos yang galak dan suka seenaknya. Ia hanya membayangkan bagaimana jika Ia benar diterima sebagai bawahannya, bisa remuk dia(?).

"Hyung, interview akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi. Ayo~ aku akan mengantarmu ke tempat interview. Fighting !"

Junsu menarik Jaejoong dengan seenak jidat Yoochun(?). Mengacuhkan muka pias Jaejoong yang menjadi setelah mendengar cerita Junsu tentang calon bos nya itu. Jujur, sekarang do'a yang diucapnya dalam hati sangat berbanding terbalik. Yang awalnya berdo'a agar Ia diterima, sekarang menjadi 'Ya Tuhan, aku berharap aku pingsan sekarang'...

=yunjae=

"Huwee... Eomma, aku gagaaaaaal..."

"Hiks.. Hiks.."

Raungan pilu jelas terdengar di telinga orang-orang disana. Seorang yeoja dengan pakaian bernuansa pink dan aksen bling-bling itu menangis merang-raung tak jelas. Terlihat, sudah hancurlah make-up tebal yang di wajahnya. Lihatlah eye-linernya yang luntur karena air matanya yang terus mengalir. Beruntun pula 9 orang dibelakangnya yang juga terlihat pilu karena juga tak lolos. Mengundang keprihatinan dari jejeran orang yang duduk diluar ruangan tempat Ia berasal. Ia adalah orang ke-107 yang gagal interview hari ini.

"Selanjutnya, Kim Jaejoong, Lee Mieun, Kim Hanna, Lee Donghae, Park Jungsoo, Park Yoochun, Lee Hongki, Choi Minhwan, Song Seunghyun, Lee Jaejin-shi silhkan masuk!"

Deg- Deg- Deg-

Jaejoong menguatkan remasan tangannya di celana hitamnya. Jujur, Jaejoong benar-benar takut sekarang. Ia belum siap untuk melihat bagaimana killer-nya calon bosnya itu. Yang Jaejoong bayangkan, calon bosnya itu Gendut, Jelek, Kumisan, Perut Busung Lapar, dan hal jelek-jelek lainnya. Sungguh, jika diberi pilihan, Jaejoong dengan tanpa ragu pasti akan langsung memilih pingsan dari pada masuk ke ruangan yang itu.

'Ukh, celakalah kau Kim Jaejoong' umpatnya dalam hati.

.

Diurutan paling belakang Jaejoong memasuki ruangan itu. Ruangan elit dengan dominasi warna hitam dan emas. Sepasang doe-eyes itu mengarahkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut ruangan yang bisa dibilang mewah itu. Yang tertangkap olehnya hanya tentang perabot-perabot hasil import. Memang sedikit menyita kekagumannya.

Omo! Bahkan saking kagumnya Jaejoong lupa dengan calon bosnya. Jaejoong masih saja sibuk mengamati setiap jengkal perabot yang ada di ruangan ini. Sungguh, mewah~

Drapp.. Drapp.. Drapp..

Suara derap langkah yang menggema. Seketika keadaan menjadi senyap karena ke-sembilan rekan Jaejoong tiba-tiba diam dan berdiri rapi berjajar.

Seorang namja dengan tinggi sekitar 185cm masuk ke ruangan dengan langkah tegapnya. Aura maskulinnya berkoar saekan menarik perhatian siapa saja yang sengaja maupun tak sengaja melihatnya. Wajahnya kecilnya ditambah tatapan tajam mata musangnya benar-benar dapat meluluhkan hati yeoja manapun yang melihatnya. Yah, dia Jung Yunho. Pemilik Corporation terbesat se-Asia.

'MWO? Kenapa si Pabbo disini? Apa dia mau mebuatku sial lagi ha? Atau dia mau meminta pertanggung jawabanku? Eh tunggu, kan aku yang dirugikan. Kenapa dia yang meminta pertanggung jawaban? Harusnya kan aku. Eh, tapi tadi aku sempat memukul kepalanya itu. Tapi...tidak mungkin ah. Memang mau apa dia kesini eoh? Dan kenapa semua orang diam? Ah, molla. Eh, tapi Dia tau aku disini dari mana? Oh, hell no!

Eh, tapi kenapa Ia malah duduk di kursi empuk itu? Benar-benar keterlaluan namja pabbo itu..'

"Selamat siang semua. Dan selamat siang, Jaejoong-shi." ucap namja itu sembari melihat Jaejoong dengan seksama.

Merasa ada yang tak beres, bulu kuduk Jaejoong mulai menegang. Entah apa yang tak beres, tapi Ia merasa akan ada hal buruk yang menimpanya. Lihatlah, kini namja pabbo yang bernama Yunho itu mulai mendekat ke arah Jaejoong.

"Annyeong, Jaejoong-shi. Perkenalkan, aku Jung Yunho, Presiden Direktur di Jung corp." Dan apa itu? Sumpah demi rumput yang terlalu sering bergoyang, Jaejoong baru saja melihat si Yunho -namja pabbo- itu sedang menyeringai padanya.

"A-annyeong P-pres-dir..."

'Hell.. Pabbo Kim Jaejoong!' runtuknya.

Jaejoong benar-benar kikuk sekarang. Ya Tuhan, betapa bodonya dia. Dia benar-benar tak menyangka jika namja yang tadi ditabrak plus dimaki-maki 'pabbo' olehnya adalah calon bosnya yang terkenal seenaknya dan galak. Oh My, demi apa ini adalah bencana untuk Jaejoong.

Yunho kembali duduk di sofa empuknya. Layaknya bos besar -yang memang sudah besar- Yunho kemudian memerintah ke sepuluh calon karyawannya itu untuk melakukan tugasnya masing-masing sebelum menjalani interview secara individual.

Sedang sibuk dengan mengamati jalannya praktik, sesaat Yunho tersenyum lembut saat memperhatikan Jaejoong yang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Ia terlihat kebingungan dengan tugasnya yang mendapat giliran membuat contoh proposal. Lihatlah bibirnya yang mengerucut imut! Siapa yang tak tergoda untuk mencicipinya?

Cup-

Yunho menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Jaejoong cukup beberapa centi saja. Tersenyum manis dan menatap lekat kedua mata doe milik Jaejoong yang tengah membulat secara maksimal.

Shock. Benar Jaejoong sangat shock sekarang. Bagaimana tidak jika tiba-tiba ada orang asing yang mencium bibirmu? Dan yang terpenting itu adalah First Kiss mu. Hancurlah sudah semuanya(?)

"Kim Jaejoong. Kau harus membayar pukulanmu terhadap kepalaku tadi. Appo~" ujar Yunho dengan manjanya sembari mengusap bagian kepalanya yang benar-benar benjol dan membiru karena pukulan telak Jaejoong tadi.

"M-mwo? A-aku tak se-sengaja. Dan i-itu tadi first kiss ku.." lirih Jaejoong.

"Jinjja? Wah, double attcak untukku. Gomawo.."

Cup-

Sekali lagi, bibir Yunho kembali mengecap manis dari bibir penuh Jaejoong untuk jangka yang lebih lama. Tanpa komando Jaejoong langsung saja menutup kedua matanya. Dan tanpa sadar ikut menyesap manisnya bibir calon bos-nya itu. Tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang disekitar mereka. Hei, mereka sedang praktik dan pastinya mereka tak hanya berdua saja diruangan ini. Molla~

"Eungh.."

Yunho sedikit melumat bibir Jaejoong dan menekan tengkuknya lebih dalam. Terus menyesap bibir Jaejoong yang mulai sekarang akan menjadi candu untuknya. Dan Jaejoong semakin mengeratkan pejaman matanya. Ia benar-benar menikamti aktivitas baru yang selama ini belum pernah dirasakannya. Ya, ciuman pertamanya bersama Jung Yunho.

"Ekhem~"

Plop-

Dengan suara dehaman seseorang menginterupsi kegiatan mereka, Jaejoong langsung saja melepas pagutannya dengan Yunho. Menundukkan kepalanya dalam saat menyadari Ia menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang. Jaejoong mengkeret dan merangsek bersembunyi dibalik dada Yunho dan mencengkeram kemeja Yunho erat.

"Mwo? Kau mengangguku, Changmin-ah.."

"Hyung, setidaknya pindahlah ke ruanganmu dan kunci pintunya."

Changmin memutar bola matanya malas. Sungguh, hyungnya ini tak tahu tempat untuk bermesraan. Apa dia tak sadar bahwa seluruh calon karyawannya melihat apa yang Ia lakukan pada namja manis itu? Jinjja!

"Hiks, mianhae.." Jaejoong terisak pelan dibalik dada bidang Yunho. Ia hanya meminta maaf dan tak berani mengangkat kepalanya. Badan mungilnya itu bergetar pelan. Yunho kaget dan langsung saja memeluk kekasih -keputusan sepihak- barunya itu. Mengusap punggungnya pelan mencoba memberi ketenangan.

"Uljima, Joongie~" ujar Yunho lembut.

"Sudahlah kau handle semuanya dan batalkan semua janjiku hari ini." tambah Yunho telak sembari menggiring Jaejoong yang masih saja bersembunyi di balik dadanya untuk masuk ke dalam ruang pribadi Yunho.

=yunjae=

Keheningan sudah melanda Jaejoong dan Yunho sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Tetap dengan Jaejoong yang menyusrukkan kepalanya ke dada Yunho dan Yunho yang masih setia mengusap punggungnya pelan.

"Mianhae.." ujar Jaejoong memecah keheningan.

Yunho menurunkan pandangannya ke wajah Jaejoong. Memandang lembut wajah putih bersih milik namja yang telah memikat hatinya itu.

"Nado. Aku telah mencuri first kiss mu. Apa kau keberatan?"

Jaejoong hanya menggeleng pelan. Untuk kemudian, mulai mengangkat wajahnya dan membalas pandangan Yunho.

"Aku malu.. G-gomawo, Yunnie.."

"Eoh?"

"Ish, Gomawo."

Cup-

Duarrr! Rasanya kembang api seperti baru saja meletus di hati Yunho dan Jaejong. Jaejoong hanya berucap 'gomawo' dan kemudian mencium Yunho telak dibibirnya.

"Eungh.. Sarhr- ranghaehh.. Yun-niehh.."

"Nhadohh, boo~"

E.N.D

Hyaaaaaaaaa, author balik lagi sambil membawa OS doang..

Terima kasih untuk readers yang kemaren sudah baca dan review di ff OS Sweet Ice Cream,

Author juga beum bisa bawain sekuelnya. Mianhae..

Author mau belajar buat US1. Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... do'a in author XD


End file.
